Um Amor Onde Nem a Distância Pode Separar 2
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Dois anos se passaram desde a última vez que Anne e suas amigas foram para Cephiro. E agora elas decidem voltar para lá. Continuação de Um Amor Onde Nem a Distância Pode Separar.


Um amor onde nem a distância pode separar 2

**D**ois anos. Havia se passado dois anos desde que eu, Lucy e Marine tínhamos ido à Cephiro pela última vez.

Cephiro... Como estarão todos? E Ferio? Já não o vejo à tanto tempo.

Ah esqueci de me apresentar. Sou Anne Hououji, agora estou com 17 anos e estou cursando o terceiro ano do colegial. Vou me encontrar com Lucy e Marine na Torre de Tóquio daqui a alguns minutos. A Torre...o lugar onde tudo começou. O lugar onde conheci Lucy e Marine, minhas melhores amigas e o lugar pelo qual havia sido mandada á Cephiro junto com elas.

Lá estava eu, andando em direção à torre, e perdida em pensamentos. Quando me dei conta, as duas estavam lá me esperando.

-Anne, porque essa demora? –perguntou Marine.

-Desculpe Marine, eu estava distraída. –se desculpou.

-Tudo bem Anne. O importante é que você chegou. –disse Lucy sorridente. –Então, vamos?

Então demos as mãos e fecharam os olhos. Quando abrimos, tínhamos um sorriso estampado no rosto de cada uma. Estávamos em Cephiro novamente depois de tanto tempo.

Havíamos sido recebidas por Cléf, que não havia mudado nada. Só Cephiro, é claro, já que tinha voltado a ser o mesmo belo país de quando fomos para lá pela primeira vez.

-Venham. Todos ficarão contentes por vocês estarem aqui. –Clef disse, mas sem perder aquela pose de sério. Mas no fundo estava muito feliz.

Ele então nos levou para o castelo. Ele ia na frente, sendo seguido por nós três. Quando chegamos lá, fomos recebidas por todos. Ascot, Rafaga, Caldina, até Lantis, para a felicidade de Lucy. Tirando Primera que continuava implicando com a própria por causa do Lantis e também continuava brigando com Mokona freqüentemente. Certas coisas realmente nunca mudam.

Por último fomos recebidas por Ferio. Ferio...ele estava um pouco diferente fisicamente, mas seu jeito não mudou nada.

Vendo que nos encarávamos, Lucy e os outros nos deixaram à sós. Ficamos apenas nos encarando por uns minutos, até que ele resolveu tomar a iniciativa.

-Fico feliz.

-Hã? –perguntei sem entender.

-Fico feliz por você estar aqui. –ele sorriu e continuou –Senti sua falta. –ele foi até mim e me abraçou.

Eu o abracei de volta. Meus olhos começaram a ficar marejados. Ele sentiu seu ombro ficar molhado por causa das minhas lágrimas e se afastou um pouco, sem tirar as mãos da minha cintura, apenas para poder me olhar nos olhos.

-Anne o que foi? Não está feliz? –ele perguntou, secando minhas lágrimas com as mãos.

-Não. Muito pelo contrário. Estou muito feliz. –eu dei um pequeno sorriso para ele e continuei –Estava chorando de alegria porque o meu sonho de estar aqui com você de novo está se realizando nesse momento.

Ele sorriu ternamente para mim e me beijou. Como sentia falta dele durante esses dois anos. Acabamos nos separando após o beijo. Estava chorando novamente. Estava tão feliz que não conseguia evitar as lágrimas.

Ficamos praticamente o dia todo juntos. Nunca me senti tão bem como eu estava naquele momento. Queria ficar lá com ele pra sempre.

Mas teria como eu ficar lá não teria?

Avistei Lucy e Marine. As duas se divertiam muito. Elas me viram e vieram até mim. Fomos para um dos quartos do castelo. Me sentei na cama e comecei a dizer:

-Sabe... –eu comecei –Eu tomei uma decisão.

-Que decisão? –perguntou Lucy.

-Eu... –hesitei por um momento mas decidi continuar –Eu decidi ficar aqui em Cephiro.

-O que? Mas Anne... –começou Marine, mas a interrompi.

-Eu sei. Eu sei que meus pais e minha irmã estão lá em Tokyo. Mas, se eu voltar pra lá eu acho que não conseguirei ficar feliz sabendo que a pessoa que eu amo não estará lá comigo. Pra mim isso é pior que solidão.

-Anne...

Estava de cabeça abaixada, ainda sentada na cama, mas pude sentir alguém me abraçar. Era Lucy.

-Anne, a gente não pode te impedir de ficar aqui. Mas você não irá se arrepender de nada se você não voltar pra Tokyo? –ela perguntou, olhando pra mim.

-Eu sei o que você quer dizer com isso Lucy, mas eu não iria me sentir completamente feliz se eu voltasse pra casa.

Ela e Marine sorriram pra mim. Dessa vez as duas me abraçaram e as abracei também.

-Então se é assim... –começou Lucy

-Nós ficaremos aqui com você. –complementou Marine.

-Mas... –eu comecei mais fui interrompida por elas.

-Nós também queremos ficar aqui, com todas as pessoas que nós amamos.

-Marine tem razão. Afinal, nós somos amigas. E também, não vamos deixar só você ficar aqui. Não seria a mesma coisa.

-Obrigada meninas.

Depois disso, eu sai do quarto em busca de Ferio. As duas iriam contar para todos que iríamos ficar e não iríamos mais precisar ir embora.

Finalmente o encontrei. Ele estava encostado em uma árvore. Parecia pensativo.

-Ferio. –o chamei.

-Hum? –ele me olhou de esguelha –Quando que vocês vão embora? –ele perguntou e olhou para o chão com um olhar triste.

Fui até ele, o abracei e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

-Nós não iremos embora. Vamos ficar aqui. A gente vai viver aqui em Cephiro.

Ele me olhou surpreso, pensando sobre o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Então, ele me abraçou e disse baixinho, quase sussurrando:

-Que bom. –ele parou por uns instantes, mas continuou –Essa foi a melhor noticia que eu já recebi.

Eu o olhei e sorri. Ele sorriu para mim de volta e voltou a se pronunciar:

-Bom, eu sei que ta cedo mas...mais pra frente, você aceitaria se casar comigo? –ele perguntou, me olhando com os olhos brilhando.

Realmente fiquei surpresa com o pedido. Em resposta, o beijei levemente e o abracei novamente.

-Claro que sim.

Ficamos assim, abraçados em baixo da árvore até o fim do dia. Eu poderia ficar assim se quisesse. Afinal, agora sinto mais feliz do que nunca, porque agora eu tenho mais certeza do que nunca de que nada vai nos separar, nem mesmo a distância, sendo que esta, não existe mais.

**Fim**

**Eu adorei escrever essa fic..não sei se ficou tão boa como a primeira...  
Mas espero que gostem**


End file.
